The present invention relates to a rotor for a reluctance motor, to a reluctance motor with such a rotor, to a motor vehicle, and to a method for manufacturing a rotor.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
JP 2002 095227 A discloses a rotor of a synchronous reluctance motor, wherein the flux blocking zones are cast with artificial resin. The radially adjacent flux conducting sections have trapeze-type recesses, into which the artificial resin likewise flows during casting. The flux conducting sections are connected to the cured artificial resin by way of a dovetail connection. In the presence of high rotary speeds, a tensile force effected by centrifugal forces is thus transferred from the outer periphery of the rotor via the artificial resin inwards toward the shaft. The disadvantage here is that artificial resins can crack under tensile strain. Moreover the trapeze-type recesses in the flux conducting sections impair the efficiency of the motor since the magnetic flux is hindered.
It would be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved rotor and improved reluctance motor which are efficient and mechanically stable and yet reliable in operation.